Lee Seok Hun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Seok Hun *'Nombre: '이석훈 / Lee Seok Hun *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Entrenador Vocal *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del sur *'Estatura: '''178cm *'Peso: 66kg. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: Rata *'Famiia:' Esposa e hijo *'Agencia:' C9 Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera Comenzó su carrera como miembro de SG Wannabe en el quinto álbum del grupo, mi amigo . Después de unirse a SG Wannabe, también lanzó su mini álbum propio en 2010. Temas para Dramas *''Come On'' tema para Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung (2019) *''That Reason'' tema para Partners for Justice 2 (2019) *''Strange (junto a Pink BnN)'' tema para I Hate You, Juliet! (2019) *''It's Okay'' tema para Partners for Justice (2018) *''Story tema para Radio Romance (2018) *''Healing (junto a Bubble Dia) tema para Money Flower (2018) *''You and I'' tema para Go Back Couple (2017) *''Today Was Better Than Yesterday'' tema para Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim (2017) *''I'll Be There'' tema para Oh Hae Young Again (2016) *''Shouldn’t Love'' tema para Missing You (2012) *''Let's Stop Here'' tema para Thorn Birds (2011, junto a Beige) Programas de TV *PRODUCE X 101 (Mnet, 2019) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (22.04.2019) (Ep. 409) *PRODUCE 101 Temporada 2 (Mnet, 2017) *Oh My School (KBS) *We Got Married (MBC) como pareja de Kim Na Young (Ep. 76) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones * 2016 Bomi & Nam Joo (Apink), Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - Merry Summer Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SG Wannabe **'Posición:' Vocalista. * Perteneció a la agencia de Jelly Fish Entertainment hasta el 2013. * Fue trainee de B2M Entertainment. *El sustituye al miembro Chae Dong Ha, quien abandonó el grupo en el 2008. *Mnet media celebró una audición para ocupar la posición de Chae Dong Ha. *Se dijo que la competencia fue 1:500. *Se unió a SG Wannabe en el 2008 y comenzó su carrera como miembro de SG Wannabe , en el quinto álbum del grupo "My Friend" . *Después de unirse a SG Wannabe, también lanzó su propio mini-álbum en el 2010. *Se enlistó en el servicio militar el 22 de enero del 2013 por 21 meses. *En 2017 fue el entrenador vocal del programa "Produce 101 Season 2" , en el cual ganó mucha atención por parte de los televidentes. *El 13 de Agosto de 2018, Stone Music Entertainment, reveló: “El cantante Lee Seok Hoon ha dado la bienvenida a un hijo sano en un hospital de Seúl el 13 de agosto a alrededor de las 4:30 p.m. Actualmente, la madre y el bebé están sanos, y Lee Seok Hoon se queda al lado de su esposa”. Galería Lee Seok Hun The Voice.jpg Lee Seok Hun.jpg Videografía Lee Seok Hun - Station|Station 이석훈(SG워너비) 그대를 사랑하는 10가지 이유| 10 Reasons to Love You 이석훈 - 좋으니까| Because I Love You 이석훈 - 친구 아닌 남자로 MV| As a man, Not a friend 이석훈 (Lee Seok Hoon) - 오늘은 어제보다 괜찮았지 (Today was better than yesterday) MV| Today was better than yesterday 이석훈 (Lee Seokhoon) - She MV| She MV Lee Seok Hoon(이석훈) Don`t love me(사랑하지 말아요) (Prod. ROCOBERRY(로코베리))| Don`t love me MV Lee Seok Hoon(이석훈) What if(완벽한 날)|What if Categoría:C9 Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2010